One of the problems experienced by hunters and skiers alike is the fact that snow can accumulate on glasses and goggles, and depending on the ambient temperature even a light glaze of ice could form. Up until now, there has been no simple device that is readily available at a moment's notice to the skier or hunter to clean his goggles or glasses.
It is an object therefore, of this invention to provide such a device.
One object thus is to provide a lightweight easy to use, snow removal device for hunters and skiers.
Another object is to provide a snow removal device for the goggles of hunters and skiers which is portable and always within sight.
Yet another object is to provide a goggle cleaning device which is easy to grip and easy to use.
These and other objects of the invention will in part be obvious, and will in part become apparent from a reading of the instant specification and of the drawings.
The invention accordingly comprises an article possessing the features, properties and the relation of the several elements which will be exemplified into the preferred embodiments and the scope of the invention will be set forth into appended claims.